psiakifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sznaucer
Jeśli trafiłeś na tą stronę to znaczy, że sznaucer nie jest Ci obojętny. Być może zastanawiasz się nad wyborem psa tej rasy. Jednak, czy napewno wszystko o nich wiesz? Czujemy się w obowiązku wyjawić Ci ich tajemnice... Mity Czyli dlaczego sznaucer nie nadaje się dla pedantów i czemu nie należy wierzyć we wszystko co sie słyszy. W wielu ogłoszeniach zachęcających do wyboru sznaucera, jako stały element można przeczytać „nadaje się dla alergików – nie gubi sierści”, lub też bardziej naukowo „sznaucer nie ma sierści tylko włos, który nie wypada” – a to nieprawda! Sznaucer ma bowiem dwa rodzaje sierści: podszerstek i włos okrywowy. I to właśnie w podszerstku tkwi sedno. Warto także zaznaczyć, że w kwestii alergenów niekoniecznie musi to być psia sierść, może to być również psia skóra czy ślina. Dlatego mając podejrzenia co do „alergii na psa”, należy najpierw wykonać badania. Pomijając jednak alergeny, skoncentrujmy sie na tezie o niegubieniu sierści. Sznaucer nie gubi sierści – to fakt, ale jak to bywa, nie do końca prawdziwy, obwarowany bowiem kilkoma warunkami. Po pierwsze, sznaucer nie gubi sierści pod warunkiem, że ta sierść jest prawidłowo pielęgnowana. Sznaucer w wersji „na hippisa” z długą, nie czesaną sierścią gubi włos tak samo jak wiele innych psów. Jest to poniekąd logiczne, włos bowiem rośnie cały czas i trudno oczekiwać aby martwy włos tkwił twardo pomiędzy innymi albo co lepsze aby sam grzecznie wędrował do kubła na śmieci. I nie ma co mówić, że tylko zapuszczone psy można spotkać w tej wersji. Wielu właścicieli decyduje się na to, aby ich psy spędzały zimę prezentując wszem i wobec doskonałe afro. Gdy zaś nadchodzi wiosna rozpoczyna się wielkie strzyżenie. I z reguły psy strzyżone są maszynką - i tu kolejna uwaga – strzyżenie maszynką też nie uchroni przed gubieniem sierści. Maszynka ucina włos, nie wybiera – ten martwy ten nie i ciacha po całości. Przez to część włosów, które pozostaną na psie i tak wypadnie. Praktycznie jedynym sposobem na to, aby pies nie gubił sierści jest trymowanie – czyli usuwanie martwego włosa. Niektórzy mówią na to „wyskubywanie”, bo cały zabieg wygląda mniej więcej tak jak przy skubaniu kury przygotowywanej na rosół. Tyle, że sznaucer ma większe szanse przeżycia. Z reguły. Zabieg trymowania jest też w porównaniu do zwykłego cięcia maszynką bardziej pracochłonny, czasochłonny, kosztochłonny. Wybór należy do właściciela. Nie oszukujmy się jednak, że nawet po wytrymowaniu sznaucera w domu zapanuje doskonały ład i porządek, a podłogi i ściany lśnić będą czystością... na marginesie, byłby to niezwyczajny obrazek w jakimkolwiek domu, w którym przebywa pies, ale ludzie mają swoje własne wyobrażenia. Jednak nawet najbardziej fachowo wytrymowany sznaucer, jeśli tylko trafi na pedantycznego bądź choćby tylko lubiącego czystość właściciela rychło doprowadzi go do stanu przedzawałowego lub co najmniej przysporzy mu wrzodów na żołądku. A wszystko przez tradycję, przyzwyczajenia, wzorzec. Mimo, że przeważająca część psa jest łysa lub krótka, na każdym sznaucerze obowiązkowo znaleźć się muszą elementy ozdobne, mocniej obrośnięte sierścią. I nawet jeżeli ani jeden włosek z niego nie spadnie, możemy być pewni, że przy użyciu swej charakterystycznej brody czy łap sznaucer zdoła przynieść do domu pół okolicy, składającej się głównie z piachu, zeschłych liści, trawy, rzepów i innych różności napotkanych po drodze. To wszystko trzeba będzie usunąć najpierw z psa a potem z podłogi. I tak po każdym spacerze. A jeśli nawet zadbamy o to, aby nasz sznaucer obracał się tylko w obrębie wypielęgnowanego własnego trawnika, pamiętać należy, że jest coś czemu zaradzić nijak się nie zdoła, bo sznaucer wszak pić musi i... tu jest pies pogrzebany. Każdy bowiem właściciel sznaucera wcześniej czy później opanuje odruch łapania uprzednio przygotowanej ściery na sam dźwięk psa zmierzającego w stronę miski z wodą, by potem tkwić nad chłepcącym psem z pytaniem na ustach „już?”. Nikt również nie zagwarantuje, że zaraz po wytarciu ten nie postanowi napić się znowu i znowu i znowu... Ba, niektórzy właściciele mają ten odruch tak głęboko wpojony, że rozglądaja się za ścierką będąc nawet w obcym domu, w którym mieszka pies. Gdy jednak człowiek nie zdąży, bądź się zagapi, może być pewien że przed miską natknie się na kałużę – ogromną jeśli to olbrzym, nieco mniejszą jeśli miniatura. A jeśli nadal pozostajesz pod urokiem brodaczy – zapraszamy, abyś zapoznał się z poniższą charakterystyką. Jakie one są? Dlaczego kochamy właśnie sznaucery? Chcemy przybliżyć Wam nieco tą wspaniałą rasę, koncentrując się na ich najważniejszych cechach. Charakterystyka Sznaucera Mimo, że różnią się wzrostem, odznaczają się jadnak tymi samymi cechami wyglądu i charakteru. Wzorzec w części dotyczącej wyglądu odłóżmy na bok - bo jaki sznaucer jest, każdy widzi. Ponadto sznaucer to przede wszystkich charakter, osobowość a cechy te spychają cechy wyglądu na plan dalszy, bo o ile w wielu „sznaucerowatych” na podstawie cech charakteru dopatrzymy się sznaucera, o tyle może się okazać, że nie każdy sznaucer to sznaucer. Sznaucer: „pies wywodzący się z dużych psów wiejskich, używanych do pilnowania obejścia, stad i furmanek w rejonie dzisiejszej Bawarii. Mniejsza odmiana, w historii rasy zapisała się jako psy stajenne, które z uporem i zaciętością tępiły myszy i szczury...” Tyle opis oficjalny, wiele mówiący o pierwotnym przeznaczeniu psa, a przez to przekładający się na drzemiący w psie charakter. Z racji tego jasne jest, że sznaucer absolutnie nie jest typem „psiej oazy spokoju”, ani też nie może być ani trochę flegmatyczny, apatyczny, a wręcz przeciwnie – zawsze gotowy i chętny do pracy – jakakolwiek by ona nie była. Trudno bowiem, byśmy w obecnych czasach dostarczali rozrywek swemu sznaucerowi powożąc furmanką i pozwalając mu obiegać ją na zatłoczonych ulicach, czy też wybudować stajnię i zacząć hodować w niej szczury po to, aby nasz sznaucer mógł dać upust drzemiącym w nim namiętnościom. „Praca” dla sznaucera w obecnych czasach zatem może polegać na różnego rodzaju aktywności raczej typowo sportowej: dogtrekkingu, aportowaniu, agility, obronie – co kto lubi, byleby zawsze pamiętać o tym, że sznaucer to nie jest pies typu kanapowego i wielogodzinne zaleganie na choćby najbardziej miękkim posłaniu to nie jest wszystko czego ten pies oczekuje od życia. On potrzebuje od życia rozrywek, spacerów, zapachów, lubi być bowiem tam gdzie coś się dzieje, a jeśli coś się akurat dzieje w okolicy, a on nie może tego zobaczyć – będzie nieszczęśliwy. Swoją frustrację wynikającą z owego nieszczęścia będzie wyładowywał w różny sposób. O tych „sposobach” mogliby wiele opowiedzieć właściciele sznaucerów, warto jedynie dodać, że zarówno próg frustracji jak i sposoby jej rozładowywania są zależne w dużej mierze od odmiany sznaucera, którą akurat dysponujemy. Wiele zależy oczywiście od charakteru konkretnego psa, jednak warto pamiętać, że w przypadku sznaucera nie obowiązuje zasada „im większy, tym większe szkody”. W przypadku sznaucera jest dokładnie odwrotnie. Oczywiście, olbrzym ma szanse dokonać poważniejszych zniszczeń biorąc pod uwage jego wielkość i masę, jednakże miniatura, zrobi to o wiele szybciej, a przez to, zniszczenia mogą być o wiele większe. Dodatkowo należy pamiętać, że wersja duża sznaucera odznacza się nieco spokojniejszym usposobieniem, podczas gdy zarówno średniak jak i miniatura są zdecydowanie bardziej energiczne, bardziej szczekliwe – zwłaszcza miniatura, która na tym polu bije na głowę swych większych braci. Lecz wracając do oficjalnego opisu rasy: „Pies silny o żywym usposobieniu. Jego charakterystycznymi cechami są odwaga, której towarzyszy spokój i przezorność, wierność wobec swego pana. Sznaucer jest nieustraszonym stróżem. Niczego się nie boi. Narządy zmysłów bardzo dobrze rozwinięte. Inteligencja, niezależność, siła i wytrwałość, odporność na zmiany pogody i choroby sprawiają, iż jest to pies służbowy, przeznaczony do ciężkiej, wymagającej wytrzymałości pracy.” Wydawać by się mogło, że opis ten odnosi się tylko do „większych” odmian sznaucera, nic bardziej mylnego. Zarówno olbrzym, średniak, jak i miniatura są psami, u których wyraźnie zaznaczają się wymienione cechy. Można by powiedzieć – pies doskonały! Owszem, jak najbardziej –jednak trzeba pamiętać o tym, że: „Pies silny o żywym usposobieniu” – najprawdziwsza prawda! I to nie tylko w odniesieniu do olbrzyma, czy średniaka ale i do miniatury – oczywiście w tym wypadku ta „siła” jest nieco mniejsza, ale za to „żywe usposobienie” na zdecydowanie wyższym poziomie. „odwaga, której towarzyszy spokój i przezorność” – odwaga tak, ale z tym spokojem i przezornością to nie do końca. Gdyby bowiem tak było, kłóciłoby się to z wcześniejszym twierdzeniem o żywym usposobieniu. Sznaucer to typ, który „najpierw robi, potem myśli” u sznaucera występują typowe zachowania, które opisać można krótko: „najpierw biegnę potem myślę po co”, „najpierw szczekam, potem myślę na co”, można by powiedzieć, że sznaucerem kieruje typowa logika „na wszelki wypadek” i czyż można tu mówić o spokoju i przezorności? No chyba, że „wszelkowypadkowość” potraktować jako swoisty wyraz „przezorności”. Co do odwagi natomiast, jest to cecha, której opis w odniesieniu do sznaucera należałoby rozszerzyć, szczególnie w odniesieniu do kolejnych wersów opisu oficjalnego: „Sznaucer jest nieustraszonym stróżem. Niczego się nie boi” zdecydowanie tak – w sytuacji prawdziwego zagrożenia. Ten pies odznacza się niesamowitą intuicją, doskonale wie, kiedy jego Panu coś grozi, a kiedy całą sytuację należy potraktować z przymrużeniem oka – jednak zawsze i wszędzie jest gotowy do obrony swojej rodziny. Znane są przypadki, gdy sznaucery z narażeniem własnego życia broniły rodziny i dorobku swojego Pana. A co ważniejsze – wszystkie trzy odmiany sznaucera cechuje odwaga, przy czym najmniejszy ze sznaucerów zdaje się nie zdawać sobie sprawy z istnienia powiedzenia „mierz siły na zamiary” – co bynajmniej nie oznacza, że nawet miniatury nie można wyszkolić na doskonałego psa obronnego. Inteligencja – tak. Te psy uczą się niezwykle szybko, w każdym wieku i co ważniejsze – lubią się uczyć. Praktycznie nie ma dla nich rzeczy niemożliwych – rzecz jasna tabliczki mnożenia raczej nigdy się nie nauczą, ale doskonale sprawdzają się w typowych psich aktywnościach – ćwiczeniach na torze przeszkód (agility), aportowaniu, poszukiwaniu rzeczy, zawodach posłuszeństwa (obedience), zawodach psów obronnych. Sznaucery uczą się chętnie, „łapią w lot” polecenia swego przewodnika, o ile tylko ten przewodnik wyraża się w sposób precyzyjny, jasny i co najważniejsze – konsekwentny. Niezależność – nie, wytrwałość - tak i nie. U olbrzyma po stokroć tak, zarówno gdy chodzi o zabawę, pracę jak i zabiegi pielęgnacyjne czy lecznicze; u miniatury – nie. Choć, właściwie nie do końca. Bo jeśli chodzi o zabawy, spacery itp. miniatura bije na głowę olbrzyma – można na przykład przejść ponad 15 km wespół z olbrzymem i miniaturą, po powrocie olbrzym zapadnie w głęboki sen na resztę dnia, natomiast miniatura zaraz po powrocie przyniesie piłkę bo jej się nudzi... w odniesieniu do tej cechy średnia odmiana sznaucera plasuje się bliżej miniatury – mimo wrażenia, że pies jest zmęczony, na każdą zachętę, średniak gotów będzie do dalszej zabawy. Jeśli natomiast chodzi o zabiegi pielęgnacyjne u miniatury... bardzo ważne jest przyzwyczajanie do pielęgnacji od maleńkości – wtedy nie ma problemów, jeśli natomiast to zaniedbamy … czasem lepiej oddać sprawy w ręce fachowca... Co do niezależności natomiast... to zależy co uznamy za niezależność – bo jeżeli jest to gotowość do samodzielnego działania – to jednak tak, jeśli natomiast możność życia w całkowitym oderwaniu od swojego człowieka to nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! Sznaucer to pies, który potrzebuje kontaktu z człowiekiem, uwielbia ten kontakt – w każdej chwili swego życia jest gotów towarzyszyć swojemu człowiekowi, to pies, który w pełni zasługuje na przypięcie mu etykietki „zawsze tam gdzie ty”. Dodatkowo, u niektórych sznaucerów „niezależność” jest to cecha mocno stępiona, zastąpiona przez inną, którą opisać można w dwóch słowach: „mamusiu ratuj”. Objawia się ona w sytuacjach skrajnych: olbrzymi sznaucer biegnie z zamiarem powalenia przeciwnika, nagle – stop! patyczek wlazł w łapkę „mamusiuuuu! ratuuuj!”; średniak biegnie bo tam COŚ mignęło pod lasem a on koniecznie musi to zobaczyć, eee to tylko liście, nagle – „zgubiłem się!!!, mamusiuuu! ratuuj!” i tak dalej i tak dalej... miniatura natomiast narobi rabanu, oszczeka przeciwnika, rzuci mu się niemalże do gardła, szczególnie gdy w odwodzie ma posiłki w postaci reszty stada – psiego czy ludzkiego, a przeciwnik jest za płotem lub na smyczy – tu i owszem, wykazuje się i samodzielnością i niezależnością, ale już jako osamotniona jednostka, nagle staje się ślepa, głucha i szaleńczo grzeczna... w tym miejscu zapewne wielu z obecnych i byłych właścicieli sznaucerów pokręci przecząco głową, wszak i wśród miniatur zdarzają się typy o mocno wybujałym ego, które nawet w pojedynkę zastosują natychmiastowy atak zakrawający o szaleństwo; ale nawet i w tym wypadku, z reguły zastosowanie ma opisana powyżej cecha „mamusiu ratuj”. A teraz o tej „odporności pogodowej”. Być może tak, jednak należy pamiętać, że sznaucer to pies z cukru i na deszczu łatwo się roztapia. Na szczęście w takiej sytuacji sam potrafi o siebie zadbać, wykazuje się wtedy niesamowitą wręcz inteligencją, wytrwałością i niezależnością, z uporem twierdząc, że on na deszcz wyjść nie może, bo absolutnie mu to szkodzi. Gdy jednak jakimś cudem uda się taką oporną jednostkę na ten deszcz wyciągnąć, bo w końcu pies nie kot, na dworzu swe potrzeby załatwić musi – szybko robi co trzeba i natychmiast instynktownie odnajduje najkrótszą drogę do domu, w przypadku miniatury – szybkość przebierania kończynami jest taka, że wyścigi chartów to przy tym pikuś. Pan Pikuś. Warto jednak zaznaczyć, że znaczna część sznaucerów roztapia się tylko na deszczu – woda w jeziorach, kałużach czy rzekach absolutnie im nie szkodzi. Na koniec jeszcze jedno spostrzeżenie, być może najważniejsze. Wszystkie odmiany sznaucera to ten sam charakter, te same cechy, ta sama osobowość. Jednak im sznaucer mniejszy, tym bardziej cechy w nim drzemiące ulegają kompresji. Stąd pojawiające się tu i ówdzie twierdzenia, że sznaucer olbrzym jest najbardziej zrównoważony, a miniaturowy najbardziej energiczny. Prawdą jest, że najmniejszy ze sznaucerów wszystko robi „bardziej”: szybciej reaguje, szybciej sie podnosi, szybciej biega, wyżej skacze, częściej szczeka. Jest to logiczna konsekwencja odnosząca się do opakowania – im większa przestrzeń, tym więcej miejsca na rozłożenie się emocji, uczuć, im tego miejsca mniej, tym ciaśniej to wszystko upakowane, zatem mniej bodźców potrzeba by uległy uzewnętrznieniu. Jedno jest pewne, zapraszając sznaucera do swojego życia – nigdy nie będziesz mieć problemów z myszami, szczurami czy kretami w ogrodzie. Co innego koty – to oczywiście cecha osobnicza, jednak znaczna część sznaucerów nie widzi najmniejszego problemu w dzieleniu swego życia, posłania czy miski z kotami. Do przedstawienia powyższej charakterystyki posłużyły przede wszystkim własne doświadczenia w oparciu o oficjalne opisy, dlatego też należy ją traktować z przymrużeniem oka, a wyrabiając sobie opinię o rasie lub dokonując wyboru rasy w oparciu o nią - czynić to na własną odpowiedzialność, pamiętając o jednej istotnej kwestii – jak sobie pościelesz tak się wyśpisz. Wspomniane cechy to cechy wspólne dla wszystkich sznaucerów – kwestia wyboru pomiędzy olbrzymem, średnim a miniaturą pozostaje w gestii przyszłego właściciela sznaucera, który z reguły kieruje się takimi czynnikami jak upodobanie do konkretnej wielkości psa, możliwości fizyczne, mieszkaniowe i finansowe. Każda z trzech odmian sznaucerów znajduje swych zagorzałych zwolenników – kwestia kolorystyki jest sprawa drugorzędną, a akurat ta rasa stwarza tu dość duże możliwości – zwłaszcza miniatura, która występuje w 4 odmianach kolorystycznych: czarnym, sól/pieprz, czarno-srebrnym i białym. Zarówno wśród olbrzymów jak i sznaucerów średnich mamy do wyboru wersje czarną i sól/pieprz. Olbrzymy Wzrost około 70 cm, suki mniejsze, waga – ok 45 kg, suki oczywiście mniej – ok. 35, siła – duża główne cechy – odwaga, inteligencja, chęć współpracy z człowiekiem, żywy temperament, lojalność wobec właściciela, silna psychika jednak - niezwykła jak na takiego olbrzyma wrażliwość – sznaucery potrafią się obrażać. Olbrzyma można opisać krótko – piękny, dostojny i mocny. Emanuje z niego siła i poczucie własnej wartości. Zawsze chętny do współpracy z człowiekiem, zawsze gotowy do pracy, przechadzki, zabawy. Jest psem silnym, wytrzymałym, odznacza się dobrym zdrowiem. Jest doskonałym stróżem i obrońcą – te cechy ma niejako wpisane w geny – a odrobina pracy z tym psem, uczyni z niego wspaniałego towarzysza. Dobrze ułożony olbrzym jest chlubą swojego właściciela. Wierny swemu panu, niezwykle cierpliwy wobec dzieci, potrafi współżyć z innymi zwierzętami – choć w niektórych przypadkach, zwłaszcza u samców – problematyczne mogą być czasem kontakty z innymi samcami – zwłaszcza dużych ras, gdy chodzi o małe psy – olbrzym z reguły traktuje je pobłażliwie. Za to kontakty z kotami są w przypadku olbrzyma jak najbardziej możliwe, a wręcz wskazane. Średniaki wzrost około 50 cm, suki mniejsze, waga – 15-20 kg siła – spora główne cechy – odwaga, inteligencja, chęć współpracy z człowiekiem, żywy temperament, lojalność wobec właściciela, spora aktywność, wytrzymałość Średniaka najlepiej opisują następujące słowa: ta zawadiacka grzywka ukrywa niezwykle inteligentną bestię. Szybko się uczą - nie tylko przez świadome szkolenie ale również przez obserwacje a swoją wiedzę zawsze wykorzystują. Szczekają znacznie częściej niż olbrzymy, zwłaszcza gdy coś się dzieje w okolicy i rwą się do tego, żeby sprawdzić co zakłóca spokój. Zawsze chcą mieć ostatnie zdanie, co objawia się na przykład w ten sposób, że odwołane wrócą, ale muszą zrobić jeszcze kilka kroków do obiektu który je zainteresował. Kochają szkolenie, naukę nowych rzeczy, właściwie wszystko co mogą robić z człowiekiem, a mogą to robić 24 godziny na dobę. Można a nawet trzeba uczyć je wyciszenia. Miniatura wzrost około 35 cm, suki mniejsze – ok. 30 cm waga – 7 – 9 kg siła – umiarkowana główne cechy – odwaga, inteligencja, chęć współpracy z człowiekiem, bardzo żywy temperament, lojalność wobec właściciela, duża aktywność, wytrzymałość Niech nie zmyli Was mizerny wzrost tego pieska, mimo, że mniejszy od swych braci, najmniejszy ze sznaucerów w niczym im nie ustępuje. Sprawia wrażenie jak gdyby nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze swoich gabarytów, bądź też niekoniecznie brał je pod uwagę. Znane sa przypadki gdy kilkumiesięczne miniatury, o wadze niespełna 5 kilogramów porywały się na znacznie większe od siebie psy – jak dogi niemieckie czy owczarki. Są pełne energii, czasem „nadaktywne”, a przy tym radosne, rozbiegane i rozszczekane. Miniatura szczeka znacznie więcej niż stonowany na tym polu olbrzym, czy średniak. Uwielbiają zabawy w aportowanie, długie spacery, wszelką aktywność. Odznaczaja się znacznie mniejszą cierpliwością w stosunku do dzieci niż np. olbrzymy. Bardzo dobrze dogadują się z innymi zwierzętami w domu – jeśli wychowują się w stadzie, trudniejsze jest to jeśli wychowamy rozpieszczonego jedynaka, a potem chcemy powiększyć stadko. Przedstawione opisy poszczególnych odmian sznaucera ukazują obraz typowego olbrzyma, średniaka czy miniatury. Oczywiście, zawsze należy pamiętać, że to czy pewna cecha ujawni się bardziej czy mniej u naszego sznaucera zależy od jego cech osobniczych, wieku, przeżytych doświadczeń. Dodatkowo, jak w każdej rasie i tu mogą zdarzyć się wyjątki. Możemy trafić na miniaturę, która nie szczeka, na średniaka, który nie lubi aportować i na olbrzyma, który nie będzie wykazywał żadnych chęci do obrony. Jedno jest pewne – te psy potrzebują swojego człowieka. Jaki powinien być właściciel sznaucera? Na podstawie przedstawionego opisu wydawać by się mogło, że sznaucery są psami wyłącznie dla ludzi wolnych zawodów, aktywnie uprawiających sport. Niekoniecznie. Jednak pamiętać trzeba o tym, że przy sznaucerze, nie można pozwolić sobie na stwierdzenie „nie chce mi się” bo on zrobi wszystko żeby jednak się zachciało. Jeśli przedkładasz obejrzenie kolejnego odcinka serialu w telewizji ponad spacer z psem – sznaucer nie jest psem dla Ciebie, jeśli jednak wybierzesz spacery a chcesz mieć wiernego, zawsze chętnego do przechadzki towarzysza – sznaucer będzie wyborem doskonałym. Dobrze gdy sznaucer trafi w ręce osoby lubiącej aktywne spędzanie czasu – choćby długie spacery; doskonałym pomysłem jest jazda na rowerze, przy którym sznaucer może biec, wszelkie możliwe sposoby aportowania, zabaw – zdecydowanie nie jest to typ, któremu wystarczą 3 pięciominutowe spacery dookoła bloku dziennie i brak zainteresowania ze strony właściciela po powrocie do domu. Ten pies będzie Ci chciał towarzyszyć we wszelkich Twoich zajęciach, gdy będziesz chciał spokojnie posiedzieć z książką, przed komputerem, będzie Cię cały czas obserwował i na każdy najdrobniejszy ruch czy spojrzenie w jego stronę, w oka mgnieniu przyniesie Ci zabawkę na kolana, a jeśli jedna Ci się nie spodoba – przyniesie Ci następną. W ostateczności położy Ci na kolanach brodatą mordę i przenikliwym spojrzeniem domagał się będzie zainteresowania. Jest na to sposób – najpierw przyjemny spacer satysfakcjonujący dla Ciebie i dla psa, a dopiero potem, gdy pies smacznie zaśnie u Twych stóp – książka. Galeria Sz 1.jpeg Aby zobaczyć całą galerię kliknij tutaj! Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Rasy psów Kategoria:Psy duże Kategoria:Psy małe Kategoria:Psy średnie